Happy New Year!
by A.S Anjaana
Summary: Happy new year to everyone...cid team is celebrating their new year party but someone is missing..! Where is he? Peep to know...


**"Lighten up your surroundings with your sweet smile,**

**And make way for happiness with your good deeds this New Year,**

**Happy New Year!" **- _Rifah._

This is a small treat to my readers :) hope u will like it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Happy New Year!<span>**

A New Year Party was held at DIG sir's home. It was a late night party as it was held on 31st December night. All the CID officers were invited in the party. Acp, Dr. Salunkhe, Daya, Rajat,Freddy, Sachin, Nikhil, Pankaj, Purvi, Tasha, Dr. Tarika were present in the party except Abhijeet. Abhijeet was away for an urgent work since evening. Abhijeet had told them that he would join them after 11 pm before 12. Now it was already 11:30 pm. But no news of Abhijeet. Even his phone was switched off. Tarika and Daya was getting anxious for Abhijeet.

Tarika was roaming here to there in anxiousness and was looking outside again and again. Tarika: ye Abhijeet ab tak kyon nahi aye?

Purvi was noticing her and her every activity. Purvi went to her and put her hands on Tarika's shoulder. Purvi: Tarika tum itna pareshan mat ho. Abhijeet sir ajayenge.

Tarika with worried expression: Abhijeet ne kaha tha 11 baje tak ajayega per ab to 11:30 se uper ho gaya hai. Per uska koi ata pata nahi.

Purvi: tum unhe phone karlo. Ho sakta hai koi jaroori kam mein phas gaye hai?

Tarika: phone kiya maine. Per uska phone to switch off araha hai.

Purvi looked towards Daya who was also worried for his bro. Purvi: Tarika, chalo Daya sir se puchte hai. Shayed unhe kuch pata ho?

Tarika: ha chalo.

Both of them went towards Daya. Tarika: Daya, tumhe Abhijeet k bareme kuch pata hai?

Daya: nahi. Main to kabse uska phone try kar raha hoon. Per janab ka to phone hi off hai! Huh!

Tarika: Daya mujhe ab bohot dar lag raha hai. Kahi use kuch huya to nahi na?

Daya quickly cut her and said: nahi nahi Abhijeet ko kuch nahi huya hoga. Wo bilkul thik hoga.

Purvi to relax Tarika: ha Daya sir sahi keh rahe hai, Abhijeet sir ko kuch nahi hoga. Tum itna tension mat lo.

Tarika showed a bit calmness but she was still worried. Daya and Purvi could understand that. Daya himself wasn't calm!

Daya to Tarika: Tarika, main ja raha hoon Abhi ko dundhne. Yaha koi mere bareme puch to bata dena ki main apne Informer se milne gaya hoo.

Tarika: main bhi chalungi tumhare sath.

Daya: lekin...

Tarika: plz Daya.

Daya: okay. Then he signalled Purvi the same thing which he had told to Tarika. Purvi nodded in OKAY. Tarika: main purse leke ati hoon. Tum gari nikalo(to Daya)

Daya: okay. Main wait karta hoon.

Tarika went to took her purse from the purse section.

Daya went outside and was heading towards the quails, but at that moment another quails came...he stopped on his place. A person of familiar face came out of the quails after parking it. Daya smiled at seeing him. But when the person turned, Daya became worried seeing him in that way.

The person had a small white bandage on his head right side and his left hand had also a white bandage.

The person came near Daya smiling. Daya: Boss, tum thik to hona?

Abhijeet still smiling: ha yaar bilkul thik hoon.

Daya worriedly: tumhe ye chot kaise aya?

Abhijeet: raste mein kuch badmash larke ek larki ko pareshan kar rahe the. Phir main uss larki ko bachane gaya. Tab hi hata payi mein ye chot lag gaya.

Daya: hmmm...

Abhijeet continued: phir maine local police ko call kar diya tha. Police aker un badmasho ko le gaye. Main uss larki ko uss k ghar drop karke hospital gaya. Phir direct yaha party mein agaya.

Daya with concern: tumhe aur koi chot wagera to nahi aya na?

Abhijeet smiled at his concern and said: i m absolutely alright now Daya. Don't worry.

Daya smiled back and this time it was a genuine relaxation smile. At that moment Tarika came to go with Daya in search of Abhijeet. She saw the person standing in front of her whom she wanted to see at that moment. Tarika's lost control over her emotions and she just hugged Abhijeet tightly. She didn't care about Daya's presence. Abhijeet smiled at his beauty queen. He wrapped his arms around her to console her. Daya smiled at them and went inside the hall leaving the love birds alone outside.

Tarika still in hug: Abhi tum thik to hona? Kaha reh gaye the tum? Hum log kabse tumhara intezer kar rahe hai, pata hai?

Abhijeet(holding her tightly): Ab main agaya hoon na. To intezer khatam!

Tarika smiled and broke the hug. At first she didn't notice the bandage on his head but this time it was noticed by the Forensic doctor.

Tarika pointing to the bandage (worriedly and scared): Abhi, ye kya huya tumhe?

Abhijeet touching the bandage: ye kuch nahi, baas chota sa chot hai. Thik ho jayega.

Tarika noticed the bandage of his hand also.

Tarika: per ye chot kaise aya?

Abhijeet: wo party mein ate waqt kuch badmash se hatapayi ki dauran lag gaya.

Tarika: oh. Lekin tum thik toh hona? Jaida chot nahi nahi aya na? (Scared, concerned and painful expression)

Abhijeet: are meri maa, main ab bilkul thik hoon. Ab ager apki aggaya(permission) ho to party mein chale?

Tarika smiled at his cuteness and said: ha chaliye jee.

Both of them headed towards the party hall with smiling face. Acp, Salunkhe, Purvi, Freddy and other noticed Abhijeet with bandage and inquired about his health and the reason for coming late. Abhijeet gave them the same explanation. Then all said him to take care of himself and again started to enjoy the party. Tarika and Daya were asking Abhijeet if he was alright or not, how was he feeling, if he needed something etc...again and again. Abhijeet couldn't but smile at their over concern toward him. In this way the moment for which they all were waiting came. The time to say good bye to 2014!

Only 10 sec left...the count down start...

**_10...9...8...7...3...2...&...1..._**

DIG sir and DCP sir opened two bottle of Champaign together. The big ballon was burst. There was only one sound was visible.

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

The main party begun then. All the cid officers and high authority welcomed 2015 whole heartedly.

Acp sir, Abhijeet, Daya, Dr. Salunkhe, Dr. Tarika, Rajat, Freddy, Sachin, Nikhil, Pankaj, Karan, Mayur, Purvi, Shreya, Vaibhav all exchanged wish of new year with each other.

Dcp to Acp: Pradyuman, happy new year. Hope iss saal tumraha akerna thora kaam ho jaye(teasing tone).

Acp smiled teasing and replied: Wish a very happy new year Sir. Asha hai ki iss saal apko thora akal mil jaye!

Dcp looked at Acp with big eyes in shock and to change the topic: are mein jara (pointing to other direction) waha se hoke ata hoon. Dcp ran away from there. All other bursted out seeing this.

Then all heard an announcement of dancing. Abhijeet offered Tarika his hand to Tarika for a dance. Tarika happily accept. Daya with Shreya, Rajat with Purvi, Sachin with Ishita (not as a couple just as dancing partner), Salunkhe with Dr. Sonali(who has recently come in Mumbai for this new party), Freddy and Pankaj single but together (:p) came to the dancing floor. A very enjoyable song was running behind them. **Tumhi ho Bandhu**...they forced Acp and Dcp sir to join them.

After dancing a while in this song the song was changed. Now it was for the couple's only. The song start...Hangover...

.

**Aww.. Jaane kab hothon pe**

**Dil ne rakh di dil ki baatein**

**Samjha nahi yeh dil**

**Isko hum toh rahe samjhaate**

.

Abhijeet was singing the song with the beat for Tarika looking into her eyes. Tarika blushed understanding his meaning.

.

**Maine dekha tujhe bhulaake**

**Har ek tarqeeb lagaake**

**Har nuskhe ko aazma ke**

**Par dil se kabhi na utre (utre.. utre..)**

**Hangover teri yaadon ka**

**Hangover teri baaton ka**

**Hangover teri yaadon ka**

**Hangover teri baaton ka**

.

Abhijeet pulled Tarika closer to him smiling. Tarika was supporting her through gestures and steps of dance.

.

**Ek jagah pe kabhi ruka nahin**

**Ek jagah pe kabhi tika nahin**

**Jaisa maine chaha mujhe**

**Waisa koyi dikha nahi, aww.. (x2)**

.

Tarika blushed seeing him so close to her. She was trying to control herself for not falling for him completely.

Abhijeet twisted her round and round. Then pulled her toward him with a jerk. Tarika landed on him but kept her balance by putting her hands on his shoulder. Tarika looked deep in his eyes where pure love was visible only. Tarika also started singing with the beat of the song.

.

**Par jabse dekha tujhe**

**Jo huaa nahi wo hone lagaa**

**Dil mera mujhe jaga ke**

**Khud seene mein sone laga**

**Meri fitrat badal rahi hai**

**Jaise barqat koyi huyi hai**

**Bas ab toh duaa yahi hai**

**Ki dil se kabhi na utre (utre.. utre..)**

.

Abhijeet and Tarika was lost in each other. Abhijeet's hands were resting on Tarika's waist. Tarika's hands on Abhijeet's shoulder.

.

**Hangover teri yaadon ka**

**Hangover teri baaton ka**

**Hangover teri yaadon ka**

**Hangover teri baaton ka**

**Hangover.. hangover.. hangover..**

.

The song finished. Abhirika came into the world by the clapping sound around them. Then the dancing part was finished. Everyone was settled and was gossiping with each other on random topics. Here, Abhijeet was feeling a little pain in his head because of loud music and talks. Tarika noticed him catching his head again again. Tarika went towards him.

Tarika: Abhi kya huya? Sar dard kar raha hai kya?

Abhijeet: nahi wo baas..Tarika glared at him nd Abhi: ha wo thora ss sar dard kar raha hai. Per pareshan mat ho tum. Main bilkul thik hu.

Tarika: Abhi tum chalo yaha se.

Abhijeet: aise kaise Tarika. Main bilkul thik hoon. Ager aise hi party k bich mein chale gaye to sab kya sochenge!

Daya came to the spot and said: koi kuch nahi sochega. Tum gher ja rahe ho aur ye final.

Abhijeet tried to say something but Daya didn't allow him. Daya: main bhi aaraha hu tumhare sath.

Abhijeet: nahi uske koi jaroorat nahi hai. Main khud chala jayunga.

Tarika cut him nd said: akele to bilkul nahi. Main ja rahi hoon tumhare sath.

Abhijeet: are yaar mere wajase tum dono kyon apne party kharab karne mein tule huye ho? Main akele ja sakta hoon. Tum dono itna tension mat karo.

Daya: nahi Boss. Akele to main tumhe jane nahi dene wala. Main chal raha hoon tumhare sath.

Tarika: Daya tum pareshan mat ho. Main Abhijeet k sath chali jayungi. Tum yehi raho. Waise bhi tumhare aur Shreya k bich sab kuch abhi abhi thik huya hai.

Abhijeet: haan Daya. Tum yehi raho. Main ab ghar jata hoon.

Abhijeet stood up to go. Tarika stopped him by holding his hand. Tarika: Abhijeet maine kaha Daya nahi ja raha hai. Main ja rahi hoon. (Glaring at him)

Daya smiled at them. Daya: Ha Tarika tum hi jayo iske sath. Tumse jaida acha se ise aur koi handle nahi kar sakta aur nahi kar sakti hai. Tarika gave a shy smile.

Then Abhirika went out of the party. Abhijeet wanted to drive the car but Tarika didn't let him. Tarika drove the car towards Abhijeet home.

**Abhijeet's home( 1:20 AM )**

Tarika took Abhijeet to his bedroom and made him lay on his bed. Abhijeet was continuously saying: Tarika i m okay. Plz don't worry for me so much. And he just listened only one reply: chup chap aram karo. Main abhi ati hoon.

Tarika made her way towards the kitchen. After a while she came back with Haldi wala dudh. Tarika handed over the glass of milk to Abhijeet.

Tarika: Abhijeet jaldi se ise finish karo.

Abhijeet made a face and said babyishly : nahi main ye nahi peene wala. Kitna ganda smell hai iska!

Tarika: ab tumhe chot lagne k khushi mein tumhe biriyani to nahi khela sakti. Isiliye ise hi peena parega. Aur ise peene se ghaw jaldi bhar jayega.

Abhijeet left with no choice. He had to gulp the milk with a sad face. Because if he didn't do that then he would have to pay penalty for that.

Tarika smiled at his baby face. Abhijeet returned the glass after finishing that milk.

Tarika with a smile: good boy.

Abhijeet just pouted. Tarika went from there with the empty glass and came back within a minute with his medicines. Abhijeet took the medicines without any argument as he knew that argument with his love on the matter of his own health was of no use.

Tarika: ab raat bhi bohot hogaya hai. Tum so jayo Abhi.

Abhijeet: aur tum?

Tarika: main aj yehi rehne wali hoon.

Abhijeet smiled at her naughtily and Tarika understood his intention behind the smile.

Tarika teasingly said: guest room me. Ap yehi so jaiye jee. Hum abhi guest room k liye chalte hai.

Abhijeet face fall. Tarika was about to go but Abhijeet stopped her by holding her wrist. Abhijeet pulled her towards himself. Tarika fall on him with a jerk. Abhijeet turned around quickly. Now Abhijeet was on top of Tarika and Tarika was under him. Tarika looked at him shocked because she was not expecting this situation at this moment. Abhijeet was just smiling seductively at her. Tarika was a bit nervous also thinking that what would he do?

Tarika: Abhi...tum...but Abhijeet stopped her by placing his finger on her lips.

Abhijeet: shhh...Abhijeet started moving his face close to her. Tarika's heartbeat was raising and Abhijeet could feel that. Abhijeet cleared Tarika's face by his placing her curls behind her ear. He moved his face very close to her. Then placed a kiss on her forehead. Tarika closed her eyes. Then Abhijeet stepped back and saw her face covered with nervousness and shyness. Abhijeet smiled at his beauty queen. Abhijeet thought to tease her. Abhijeet again went close to her and now only gap of nearly 3-4 inch was left. Tarika's heart was pouncing. Tarika was sure that now ner love would kiss her. But Abhijeet just blowed air on her lips. And placed a quick kiss on her right cheek.

Then he moved back and settled on his own position where he was before. Abhi was wearing a teasing smile on his lips nd his stare was fixed on her. Tarika opened her eyes after feeling that Abhi was moved back. She looked back at him and blushed seeing him smiling that way. Tarika stood up nd was about to go but Abhijeet stopped her by saying: mat jayo na Tarika plz.

Tarika looked at him who was pleading her with a puppy cute face. She also wanted to stay back with him. But she didn't show him her interest.

Abhijeet: kya tumhe mujh pe bharosa nahi hai?

Tarika hurriedly said: nahi Abhi aisi baat nahi hai. Mujhe tum per pura varosa hai. Then in a low tone- per mujhe khud per varosa nahi hai...

Abhijeet could understand her feelings. So he didn't say anything to stop her. Tarika understood that Abhijeet was sad from inside though he didn't show that.

Tarika: Abhijeet,

Abhijeet: hmmm...

Tarika(happily): aj to main yehi rahungi. Tumhare sath.

Abhijeet's face also lit up. Abhi: sach.

Tarika: much. Then she sat beside him on the bed.

Tarika: Abhijeet tumhe ab aram karna chahiye. Tum let jayo. Main yehi hoon tumhare pass.

Abhijeet laid down silently. Then placed his head on her lap. Tarika smiled amd started caressing his hairs. Abhijeet hold her hand.

Abhijeet: Tarika, happy new year.

Tarika: happy new year to u too.

Abhijeet: Tarika,

Tarika: ha bolo...

Abhijeet got up nd looked deep in her eyes. Abhijeet: mujhse aj saal k pehle din ek waada karoge?

Tarika: kaisa waada?

Abhijeet: kya tum isi tarha puri zindagi mere pass bitaogi? Mere sath?

Tarika hold his hand and with teary eyes: main waada karti hoon Abhijeet. Main apni puri zindagi tumhare sath tumhare pass yuhi bitaongi.

Abhijeet hugged Tarika tightly and Tarika hugged him back. Then they felt that outside it was drizzling. Tarika broke the hug and went towards the balcony. Abhijeet also moved behind her. Tarika forwarded her ri8 hand outside of the balcony to feel the drizzling. Abhijeet hugged her from behind nd hold her r8 hand with his. Tarika shivered with shyness feeling him so close to her. The night sky was seeming too much beautiful than always at that late ni8. Abhijeet turned Tarika. She lowered her gaze. Abhijeet put her chin up and made her face him. Abhijeet couldn't get a hold on himself seeing her so much beautiful under the late n8 sky. Abhijeet moved close to her and lightly touched her lips with his. He moved back immediately with a jerk remembering the conversation which took place just a back ago and turned in embarrasement. Now his back was on her. She understood why he stopped. Now she was also wanting the same. Tarika hugged him from behind.

Tarika: Abhijeet ajj apne apko mat roko plz.

Abhijeet shocked listening this from her. Abhijeet turned and hold her by shoulder.

Abhijeet: lekin Tarika...but he was cut by her because his lips was already blocked by hers. He was shocked as well as happy on her this action. After a few secs he responded. Abhirika were melting in the deep kiss. When they felt that they need breath, they broke the kiss. Abhijeet looked in Tarika's eyes which were inviting him towards her. Abhijeet took Tarika in his arms and moved towards the room. He laid down her on the bed looking at her. Tarika forwarded her hands. Abhijeet went to her and hugged her. He placed a soft kiss on her neck. She shivered at his kiss. He looked up and kissed on her forehead, then on her eyes amd then on cheeks. She was red till now. Abhijeet sought her permission through eyes which she happily gave. Abhijeet kissed on her lips and she responded back. Their kiss was deepening nd lead them to another kiss which were showing their love nd passion for each other. They were now totally out of control. They broke their kiss for air. Then Abhi kissed on her neck with the same passion. Tarika was blushing hard at his killer kisses. Abhijeet moved back after a while. He unbuttoned his shirts and put it out. Tarika looked at his hard built chest with big eyes. She was really impressed seeing him like this. He again kissed her on lips. Abhirika lost in each other's arms nd spent the whole night in loving each other. They made their Happy new year with passion and love for each other.

Abhirika together forever.

.

.

.

_Finally complete it...kuch jaida to nahi ho gaya na?_

_Jo bhi ho. Abhirika ne apni new year romance se start kiya so u all guys understood what i m mean :p_

**nd Thanks all the reviewer of my last update of PKEAD. Guys i m sorry, per March tak may be aplogo ko koi aur update nahi milne wala as my board xm is getting start from february 2. So i will be busy with my studies. Plz pray for me so that i can get top scores in every subject in the board and get Golden GPA-5.**

_happy new year to u all again. Plz read and review. And also feel urself free to criticise._


End file.
